


Woods Dark and Deep

by onereeler (bumblebeesandsussex)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Fluff, Gryffindor John, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeesandsussex/pseuds/onereeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their first year at Hogwarts Sherlock decides to explore more than just the castle. He drags John off into the Forbidden Forest to tell the Centaurs they are being ridiculous in their astronomical pursuits. John tries to change Sherlock's mind but the stubborn genius doesn't budge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewatsondiaries](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thewatsondiaries).



> Written as a present to the wonderful Pom, who needed more Potterlock and fluff.

"John get a move on it'll be dark soon and we haven't even reached the Centaurs yet!"

Sherlock Holmes, ever the impatient boy out for adventure. Research he called it. Ever since John stood up for him against a couple of Slytherin's who were teasing him relentlessly, he had used the blonde boy as his personal note keeper. Dragging John along on his quests to find the hidden secrets around the castle grounds and asking him to write down his findings.

They had only been at Hogwarts for one semester and they had already discovered more of Hogwarts than most students did in their entire school carrier. The holidays were right around the corner and both of them stayed over for Christmas break. Boredom drove Sherlock to break into the Gryffindor Tower to drag John out of his bed. On their way out of the castle they had to avoid being spotted by Mycroft, who took his duty as prefect entirely too serious.

"Sherlock, why would you even want to meet the Centaurs? They don't like humans in the first place and we're not supposed to be in the Forbidden Forest." John huffed slightly from exertion.

"They are highly intelligent creatures but what I'd like to learn is why they use their brains for trivial matters such as divination and astronomy. Why would anyone choose to focus on that!" "Because we can't all be magical geniuses like you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and waved his lit wand to see the path more clearly. To be honest he wasn't sure they would find the Centaurs as they were known for their avoidance but he had to try. What else was he supposed to do, stare at Rowena Ravenclaw until John was done with his homework? This was so much more exciting, even if they were to return unsuccessful.

"Well what should we be doing instead of searching for knowledge?"

John grinned as he thought of the possibilities. There was always the kitchens and the elves, though Sherlock rarely ate. They could try to get all the ghosts together and watch them discuss days long gone but that didn't seem good enough. They could play wizards chess or John could try to persuade Sherlock to break into the broom cupboards but he didn't feel like getting expelled just yet.

The library! That was always a good bet. Sherlock enjoyed reading about more complicated magic and John enjoyed Sherlock teaching him about things he should be able to do, by Sherlock's standards that was.

"How about we sneak into the Restricted Section?"

Sherlock was able to notice John's smile in his tone of voice even from the distance between them. It was so very tempting to turn around and give Filch a hard time catching them. But he had to try to reach the Centaurs. Just for a little while longer.

They walked on in silence. Snow started to fall and painted the upper leaves of the trees in stark contrast to the dark green. It was getting dark and even with the light of their wands, it was difficult to see in the dense forest. Critters and creatures started to show their faces from time to time and the boys stopped to admire them whenever they could.

It wasn't until the sounds of life faded that they started to get worried. There was no chirping or hooting, no sounds of squirrels, fawns and stags. When there was a single rustle in the undergrowth, Sherlock tugged on John's sleeve. John's stance immediately turned protective and he lifted his wand in the direction of the sound. From behind them came another swishing sound and they turned around. The quiet sounds turned louder as the source moved closer to them, trapping them in the enclosure of trees.

"Any ideas what it could be?"

John's whisper sounded more threatening than the creatures around them did. A whoosh and clicking came from the edge of light. Sherlock stepped forward to investigate as a dozen glimmering eyes stared at him. Furry legs sprinted away into the darkness and Sherlock fell backwards. A loud snap reverberated through the forest and John froze as he desperately hoped it was a broken twig, not a broken bone. Sherlock's high pitched whine solved that mystery a mere fraction of a second later.

John fell to his knees next to Sherlock and lit various body parts with his wand.

"Where are you hurt? Don't move but do tell. We need to get back as fast as we can!"

"Nonsense I'm fine. It's just a sprained ankle, we can go back to looking for the Centaurs!"

"Yeah I don't think so. That snapping sounded eerily like bones breaking and those whimpers beg to differ your opinion on a sprained ankle. I'm carrying you back mate."

Sherlock tried to stand up only to fall back down, wailing.

"John... You want to be a healer. I gave you that book of healing spells. You can take care of this."  
Sherlock knew it was a futile attempt but he had to try. He had full confidence in John's ability to do this even if John hadn't.

"No. No I will not risk turning you into a sack of blood and organs! Do you think they'll ever let me into St. Mungo's if I do that? I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. And besides if you do turn into a massive blob of skin and fluid, how would you ever be able to do all those remarkable things you do now?"

"But at least I would be at St. Mungo's and have you take care of me." Sherlock laughed.

"Oh come here you big goof. I'll carry you back."

John lifted Sherlock up and with a bit of caution he hoisted the taller boy onto his back. He set out for Hogwarts, planning on borrowing an interesting book from the Restricted Section for Sherlock to read while he healed. They joked about how to properly feed and care for a human jellyfish while John ploughed through the fresh snow, carrying a flustered Sherlock.

Madam Pomfrey said nothing of the sight of them and while she worked her magic, John snuck off to the library and found a book on Centaurs to try and cheer Sherlock up.


End file.
